Switchover
by Jary-Ownald-01
Summary: Imagine if the Doctor came to our world; how great world it be if that actually happened? I can't make it happen, but i can write about it happening so here.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n I don't think i am the only one who dreams of The Doctor being in our world ... or at least i hope not! Her is my attempt at bringing him here._**

**_I Do Not Own Doctor Who, It Belongs To The BBC._**

**_I Chose the 10th Doctor Because I Think He Is Hot!(No Offence To Other Doctors)_**

**_Please Enjoy! Here Goes..._**

* * *

The Doctor stomped moodily down the corridor leading him to the TARDIS wardrobe. It wasn't his fault all of Donna's clothes had been eaten by a Raznatharath; she should learn to close her bedroom door!

"Doctor, hurry up! I only have these clothes and I am not going to bed in them like some little kid!" yelled Donna from behind him.

"Maybe if you stopped acting like a little kid and having a hissy fit I would be able to hurry up!" the Doctor answered out loud, but not loud enough for Donna to hear; then louder, "Well it doesn't matter how long I take because you need to be here to choose what you want! Plus I don't know what size you are; I may be psychic, but I'm not that psychic!"

The reply was very heavy, stomped footsteps getting louder and nearer to the Doctors stationary self; she stormed past him.

"This room," reminded the Doctor," So, what style of pajamas and clothing are you actually looking for?" The Doctor did his best 'camp stylist' impression.

Donna Noble was still peeved off," **MY OLD ONES!**"

" Alright, alright! As Bart would say '_don't have a cow!'" _The Doctor as in an impressionist mood.

The TARDIS wardrobe was (making the Doctor very proud) the largest room ever seen by any of his previous companions. That reminded him; he had to get that Marine outfit back off Jack…although…with what he said he was going to do with it- better get him to wash it first.

"Doctor, this place is huge!" Donna turned to see the Doctors screwed up face." What's up Spacemen? Do I smell that bad already?" She smelled her clothes dramatically.

"Hmmm? Oh…no…it's just…I feel weird. It's like after using Jacks Time watch; my head is all scambly and scrabbled; speaking of which we need to play. I am, of course, the champion." the Doctor said.

Donna rolled her eyes.

**THUD!!**

The Doctor collapsed, never hitting the TARDIS floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Chapter 2 not a fast upload ... but fast for me!! So the Doctor has just collapsed- what happens? _**

**_Read on and find out!_**

**__**

I Do Not Own The Doctor, The BBC Does!

**_Here goes! Please enjoy!!_**

* * *

The Doctor awoke to some very rude slaps in the face.

"Hey, hey cut it out Donna!" he ordered, frustrated.

" I'm not Donna" the girl smiled timidly," I'm Rebecca Davies,17, Cardiff University" Rebecca helped the strange, handsome man up," Are you okay? You came from absolutely no where!"

The Doctor pulled away from her supporting arms- a mistake though, luckily Rebecca caught him.

"Where am I? This isn't my TARDIS!" The Doctor realized he wasn't home anymore.

Rebecca stared in surprise. She had thought she recognized the man but thought against it- that is until he began talking; the TARDIS, Donna, Converse, pinstripe suit, long brown coat, huge sideburns and gorgeous hair…"Doctor?"

* * *

"Doctor? This is no time for your games! Where the hell are you?" Donna screamed as she walked, lost, around the TARDIS," If you don't come out I will have no choice but to fly the TARDIS to Cardiff and get Jack; you know I can't land it!"

Her echoing words made the silence that followed petrify her.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight; there is a programme on TV all about me?" asked one amazed Doctor (who showed it by grinning from sideburn to sideburn).

"Yeah, and you remember being in your TARDIS, feeling funny, then waking up here?" quizzed a freaked out Rebecca; she still couldn't believe the Doctor actually existed," Wait, have you met Donna Noble yet? Yeah you said before… didn't you? If you haven't met her, forget what I just said… it could… err… create a paradox… couldn't it?" she was a little star stuck.

"Yes I have met Donna and will you cut that out!! I am not a celebrity; I AM JUST ME… no matter how great I can be" He added with another grin, "So, my companions are on this too? Is… Rose? Do you have them on DVD?" muttered the Doctor, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat before saying _her_ name.

Rebecca was full of sympathy; she could relate to the Doctor," Yeah but tell me where you just were!"

* * *

"Oh my God, where is he?" cried Donna. She was really beginning to worry about him; she no longer thought it was one of his games, "Should I call Jack? Should I fly the TARDIS to him? Should I …. stop talking to myself?"

She had never met Jack before and didn't know what he looked like but, if she got the coordinates right for Cardiff, maybe Jack would come to her. Donna ran to the control room, the Doctor had taught her to fly- just not land! Oh well, she had to get to Jack and tell him what happened.****

* * *

**Please R&R x I will upload soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N Slow upload, i know; short chapter, i know but it is hopefully worth it._**

**_I Do Not Own Doctor Who, The BBC Does._**

**_Hope you like it. Please enjoy_**

**_Here goes..._**

* * *

"Okay, so… Midnight" Rebecca said as she scrolled through her DVD's of Doctor Who, the worlds best programme- to her anyway. She found Midnight and grabbed it along with all the ones before it; throwing them on her bed. The Doctor stood in the doorway ( other peoples bedrooms made him feel uncomfortable) holding back tears as he caught a glimpse of an episode called _'Rose' _.

"Hold on! If you've just been to Midnight…"she grabbed the next DVD," This isn't supposed to happen and if you're here, doesn't that mean that Donna is in the TARDIS by herself? She wont try to fly it will she? I mean I know you taught her, or tried, to fly but, can she land it?" Rebecca rambled.

" She shouldn't…and no, she can't land it!" his eyes widened as he patted his pockets "I don't have my phone to call Jack!"

"Captain Jack Harkness? Torchwood? That's a TV show too! Have you heard of a guy called Ianto? Has Jack told you?"

The Doctor wasn't really listening; he was worrying about his beloved TARDIS… and Donna; Donna was special and not just to him. Somebody either needed to get o him without Donna in the way or vise versa- either way, the TARDIS was in danger and he had to get to her… fast!

**************************************************************************************************************** "Okay… so… handbrake on……n-n-n-now!" remembered Donna, or so she thought.

**CRASH!!!**

"At least I am okay!" Donna brought the positive out of a major negative- although on second glance it wasn't that bad. "Alright then, Cardiff city, 2006. What's that thing called again? The Millennium Dome? No that was in London. The Millennium Building? No…"

"It's The Millennium Centre and who are you? Where's the Doctor and What the heck happened to the TARDIS?"

* * *

**_Please R&R! Will upload soon :)_**


End file.
